


Redemption还愿

by YukinoInYuki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous Relationships, Crime Scenes, Gen, Murder
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoInYuki/pseuds/YukinoInYuki
Summary: 敬人中心的大纲雷文，OOC详细警告请见第一章，请务必在读完第一章后再决定是否继续往下阅读，非常感谢
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

非常OOC的大纲文。某天突然产生了一个想法，途中又不断受到其他的剧情刺激，总而言之断断续续地以大纲的形式写完了

也不是说喜欢这个类型的剧情，但有些梗就是会自然而然地从脑中产生……

**此文不代表、且不能反映作者本人对角色形象和角色间关系的理解**

**此文不代表、且不能反映作者本人对角色的态度**

**此文不代表、且不能反映作者本人的三观**

全体年龄在原作基础上+5-10岁左右，并非偶像而是通常人的这样一个paro

中间有非常多胡扯的部分，随着自己的喜好任意地放大了某些特质也抹消了某些特质。

最终完成的部分基本上只有名字相同，其他都是OOC和胡编乱造。

同时由于是大纲文，可能会存在前后不连贯、有些描写过于简略而有些又比较详细等问题。

剧情上是个不太积极的故事，虽说如此只有原作程度的阴谋，逻辑和剧情都经不起推敲。

有角色实施 **暴力犯罪行为** ！！！！有角色实施 **暴力犯罪行为** ！！！！有角色实施 **暴力犯罪行为** ！！！！

有 **人物死亡** ！！！！有 **人物死亡** ！！！！有 **人物死亡** ！！！！

请务必确认以上的描述都可以接受后阅读此文章

如果觉得以上警告不能接受的话请务必不要阅读

非常感谢


	2. Chapter 2

天祥院老人在孙子的生日会上受到不明人士袭击，发生枪战，本人死亡。孙子英智和多名成员也不同程度受伤，在医院救治中。

世交莲巳家的儿子敬人也在现场，先是出手帮忙控制局面接着快速赶往医院。英智在病床上醒来，迷迷糊糊看到的就是床边站立的身影。

敬人一身生日会上的黑西装沉默地低头看他，见他醒来先是抬手按铃然后酝酿了下接着一连串说教就要出口。那姿态英智已经非常熟悉了。

但是他顿了顿竟然什么都没说出来。医生护士开了门拥到床边来，敬人让开道路，皱着眉推了推眼镜还是开口说英智你这家伙……

英智还吸着氧，眯起眼睛摇了摇头艰难地一字一字说停——别——说——话——

「……」

敬人费劲地听清了，板着脸「…………」了一下说你就安分地休息吧，其他事情不用担心。

英智先是对床边的医生笑了下，用点头回答了问题，然后转过来，用口型说敬人。

敬人皱着眉想说你中弹了闭嘴好好养伤，其他事情我们来处理，想了想开口却只能说英智……

英智摇摇头，认真起来看着他说不是哦。

「………………」

「不是哦，敬人。不是我哦」

那表情几乎带着一丝急切。敬人沉默了一下，说你好好休息。

话音刚落一抹熟悉的粉色进入视线，姬宫家的大少爷喊着英智大人冲进来与他擦肩而过，怀里还抱了一大束纯白的百合花。

他脚步不停朝外走去。姬宫家的执事静立在门外，看到他低头问了句莲巳大人您辛苦了

他的目光扫过伏见弓弦那双平静的眼睛，「——英智被流弹击中，正在抢救。」

他说得很慢。姬宫家大少爷的执事不会是傻子，伏见点了点头。

当时现场混乱杀手不止一人却都不知所踪，自家的人失踪了几个医院躺着几个，剩下能抓的人都抓了起来逐一问过。

天祥院当主外出未归，想来暗杀者也是特意挑了这个时机动手的。眼下是夫人在管这事，敬人陪她理了半天线索也没有太多收获，夜已深了只得告辞。

途中看手机发现晚上还接到老同学大神的邮件，说到同学聚会的事，看着时间在三天后，想了想回了个参加。

其实也算不上是同学，大神当初比他低一届。高中时他和朔间建立了个乐队，后来成员就多了这孩子。年轻好看有活力有才能，吉他水平也算得上是令人惊艳。只不过后来……

后来——

司机开的车不算稳，正如同他此刻的心情。不过说起来这个司机其实也不是专职司机，一个月前重伤的年轻人躲进寺庙倒在了草丛里，练习弓箭回来的敬人把人救下照顾起来。年轻人叫鬼龙，虽然流血骨折却痊愈得意外地快，养好了只说是普通寻仇打架，查了下却意外发现竟然是个黑道的关联人士。又说目前无职，就顺带留在寺庙打个工。今天带来的车先送了莲巳住持回去，他就另叫了鬼龙来接。

敬人收了手机往后靠在座椅上，下意识地揉了揉太阳穴后突然意识到一件事。

「……鬼龙。」

红发的青年从后视镜里看他的脸。

「唔？莲巳旦那，怎么了？」

「这个音乐是」

「……啊，抱歉，是我妹妹喜欢的艺人。」

鬼龙抽出一只手换了个电台，甜美的女声开始读起了下一位听众的情感来信。

「…………」

第二天先到了天祥院家。天祥院夫人昨晚盯着审问直到凌晨才休息，大概受了累现在还睡着。敬人说起来也没睡几个小时，看看这边没什么能帮上忙的，决定按照生日会的宾客名单拜访过去。姬宫家的执事昨天说已经控制了所有到场的成员，至于大少爷本人自然没有调查的必要。下一个是朱樱家的小少爷，虽然与英智私交还算好不过考虑到家族立场就变得微妙起来，昨天被第一时间保护着离场，现场忙乱，敬人也没再与他有什么交流的机会。

刚下了车一个背着单肩书包的年轻人从朱樱家正门离开，敬人看着那头橙发愣了一下，「月永？」

「啊？什么？——谁在叫我？你打断了我天才的思路！缪斯死去了！幻象碎裂了！」

「你为什么在这里……算了，你是来找朱樱的吧，记得你们确实是朋友。」

月永其实昨天的生日会也在场，不过有这家伙的出现通常会让事情变得更复杂，关于这点敬人已经深刻地体会过了。

寺庙里设置有弓道场，月永和朱樱过去与他一样都是道场的学生。不过敬人记得这家伙不算靠谱，明明天分比他还高偏偏喜欢胡闹，就算在教学时间也经常不见人影。有次他被老师叫去抓人，刚来到走廊下就从树林里蹿出一道灰黄色的身影。

「…………」

接着又是一道，「别跑啊！」

敬人警觉地后退了一步。

「…………月永？你在干什么，不要在寺庙里喧哗」

「啊，敬人！你好啊！我在抓小庆！它抢走了我的笔，没有笔的话我就无法记录灵感了！」

「庆？……猫吗，刚才跑过去了，你」

接下来敬人还没来得及说出老师叫你回去今天还有一壶要练习你这家伙不要乱跑——就已经被青年不由分说地拉着奔跑了起来。月永拉着他一头钻进树丛，左摸右探没有收获，好不容易钻出头的时候灰黄色的小猫已经蹿上了一旁的墙头。

他下意识地脱口而出，「站住」

「咪」

猫咪轻声细气地应答了一声，老实呆住不动了。

「下来，翻墙是对佛祖的不敬」

那支笔最终回到月永手中时青年忍不住瞪大了眼睛「敬人你能和猫沟通吗！」

敬人感觉自己的胃部隐隐地痛了起来。

就如同他现在所感受到的那样。

月永确实是来找朱樱小少爷的，不如说他昨天就没走。他是个作曲家，教科书般的艺术家作风，没有灵感时可能静躺如同僵尸也可能行止如同触电，灵感来时抓到什么写什么最高记录能一连疯上两天三夜。敬人知道这家伙一般是关在自己房间里，没想到在朱樱家也一样能爆发出灵感的火花。他在朱樱家会客室的沙发上落座，面前两个画风截然不同的人一左一右望着他。

「所以，我在调查昨天的事件。你们有什么想说的吗？」

朱樱说他早上去看过英智，算算时间大概也是刚回来不久。昨晚他与众人一样看见杀手突然冲进门口连开几枪，目标明确动作利落想来应该都是专业人士。其他的情况也和别人掌握的差不太多。月永还是那样思维跳跃抓不住重点，冷不防却插了句你们查过他们的车吗？

「租的，被抛在了半路」

「什么人租的？」

「昨天联系过租车公司，说是客人的隐私不能透露」

月永耸耸肩嘟囔着敬人真是无趣啊以前明明还会胡来的……，向后一靠躺倒在沙发上。朱樱也知道不合规则的事他不会做，反正天祥院夫人一样会查。坐了一会起身告别，上了车天祥院夫人那边刚好也起了，打了个电话过来说她怀疑斋宫家。

「……斋宫？」

敬人在念出这个名字的时候察觉前座的鬼龙动了一下。斋宫家他知道却没有太多来往，唯一算是认识的是斋宫小少爷。那家伙和英智有点过节，学生时代英智间接毁了他一个人偶展，直到现在估计两人见面都没什么好脸色。不过斋宫家也是传统的名门，虽然近年来家道中落不过该有的矜持也一样还在。天祥院的夫人出于家族立场的关系是合理怀疑，他却不太相信。

斋宫小少爷是个知名人偶师和收藏家，说起来今天敬人总是在和艺术家打交道。

斋宫老人自然是不会见他的，而考虑到交情和身份今天最适合拜访的就是这个斋宫小少爷。所以敬人在被带着来到书房打开暗门拾级而下时并不感觉意外——尽管斋宫小少爷对他们这群人向来都摆着一张冷漠.jpg的脸。带路的人是影片，一个类似学徒又像是伴侣的家伙，一路上还絮絮叨叨地说着老师的天才构想。

「嗯啊，不过龙……鬼龙前辈来了老师应该也会稍微放松一下吧？」

影片一面从脖子上解下钥匙去开门一面不自觉地感叹道。

虽然不知道为什么不过鬼龙和斋宫小少爷也认识，好像还是幼驯染这种听上去十分厉害的关系。在车上敬人听到他这么说时也愣了一下，而眼下这个人的态度也确实证明了他对鬼龙相当熟悉。

说起来斋宫小少爷也在宾客名单上，不过寄来的请柬显然被无视了。影片说老师这几天都在忙于新作品，敬人一踏进去黏土的微妙气息就充满了鼻腔。斋宫坐在工作台前十指翻飞似乎对一切声响都充耳不闻，影片试探着叫了他好几声才略微回神。

「抱歉啊斋宫，影片说敲了门你也不会回应，所以就擅自进来了」

在敬人开口之前倒是鬼龙先出了声，挠着脑袋做出有些窘迫的神情。

敬人定定神打过招呼。斋宫对他还是一如既往地不友好，几乎可以说得上是敌意……不过他们之间本来也没什么友好相处的理由。敬人一向和英智共同进退，当初年少轻狂的时候也很是做过一些不该被原谅的事。斋宫可以说是艺术家的另一个极端，纤细、敏感、神经质，严重的洁癖和强迫症，以及传统家族那种极易辨认的高傲。有次他在购买部碰到这人一脸不快地排着队，手里倒是意外地没拿上那个奇怪的古董人偶。他没什么要去主动打招呼的想法，估计斋宫也不想跟他打招呼，所以只是在擦肩而过的时候互相点头问了声好，态度疏远而淡漠。

那时他是去买功能饮料的，虽然交给衣更等人去买也可以但是如果因此反而被手下的人担心就毫无意义了。敬人抱着几罐饮料来到队伍末尾排好的时候最前头斋宫刚好买完单离开，昂着头目空一切像只高冷的孔雀。

不过他怀里抱着的东西就不那么高冷了。那是好几个松软金黄的可颂面包。购买部面包房出品，整齐地装在牛皮纸袋里。敬人看过去一眼也没多在意，然后想着如果是英智的话大概会像是发现珍宝一样地笑出来吧。

现在想想斋宫确实也不是一直那么高傲的。他说是这段时间一直呆在工作室，对外界一切信息几乎都不知情，听到天祥院家出事的消息还很有些意外，「天祥院英智那家伙怎么样？」

「在医院。」

敬人皱着眉回答。然后看到斋宫露出一个冷漠又像是松了口气的奇怪表情，「……哼。还真是幸运。」

寄来的请柬是影片拿去丢掉的，当然按照本人的说法是问过老师了但没有得到回应。说来两家虽然立场不同可是也没什么实质性的过节，虽然斋宫和英智之间可以说得上是有私人恩怨，不过斋宫小少爷在家里也并不掌握实权。敬人对此没有过多怀疑，又闲谈了几句准备动身告别。退出地下室前敬人注意到斋宫展柜上层那个女性人偶微笑的目光平静地盯着他看，和记忆里一样精致完美的脸，浅金色的罗马式卷发披散在肩头和胸前。

「…………」

他错觉自己听到了黑暗里传来她的轻笑声。

车上他才问了鬼龙怎么会和斋宫认识的，回答还是那个幼驯染，不过长大就分开渐渐没了联系，直到最近才意外重新相遇。

听上去是个颇为狗血的故事，不过每个人都有自己的秘密这点他倒也理解。是不懂也是不屑，斋宫小少爷绝不是一个会如此算计的人。

敬人揉着眉心拨通电话回了天祥院夫人，意外得知对租车公司的调查已经得出了结果，「……失窃」

……不过想也知道。毕竟面对的是「这个」天祥院家，即使选择了近似于破釜沉舟的暗杀，对身份的隐藏也仍然需要优先考虑。无论是自己的车还是使用假身份去租车多少都会留下痕迹，那么盗窃车辆自然也就变成了最佳选择。

这倒是让他回想起过去和英智的一件往事来。当年他们应该是在大学，英智突发奇想溜出去看地方祭典，作为朋友敬人自然责无旁贷跟着四处抓人，最后在苹果糖的小摊前找到了那家伙。穿着不知道从哪里搞来的浅色浴衣，手里抓满金鱼袋子水气球小团扇一串五颜六色。敬人紧皱着眉头大步跨过去刚要开口怒骂，推眼镜的手才放下来却意外看到一张过于惨白的脸。

「英智」

在反应过来之前他已经把自己和英智塞进了开往医院的车上。莲巳家私人车辆，司机是敬人自己。

他虽然参加了驾驶执照学习合宿不过毕竟还没有正式取得许可，沉着脸照猫画虎点火发车。身旁英智已经开始呼吸困难，手指颤抖着解了衣扣瘫倒在副驾驶座上大口喘气脸上却还带着笑，久久才平复呼吸来了一句，「……如果能这样去天堂的话也不错呢。敬人要记得我的金字塔的规模哦」

「……极乐净土。」他说。顿了一下，「还有心思说笑的话就把安全带系好吧，这是违反道路交通法的危险行为。」

「诶——」

「算了……虽然是事急从权，不过无证驾驶的我也没资格说你就是了。」

夏日祭典的烟花在车窗外连环点亮，缤纷彩光照亮了青梅竹马白皙得有些消瘦的侧脸。

「英智」

回忆与现实光影交错，他下意识地重复了一遍这个名字。

生日会现场的走道里有监控，昨天敬人当然也看过。枪手的行动果断得惊人，两人动手一人接应，一击得手后掩着头脸趁乱离开会场，在走道上几乎没有浪费任何一秒的时间。

作为外人他不方便插手太多，不过虽然多年来天祥院家树敌绝不能说得上是少，但能像这样做出周详计划的势力在动手之前也多少会露出一些端倪。当然这方面只能等待天祥院的夫人决断，身为世交之子，敬人要做的只是像这种程度的辅助工作而已。

挂了电话意外地又有信息进来，是哥哥。昨天夜里莲巳住持也受惊不小，再加上这段日子本家事务繁忙，也只能在休息间隙抽空问上一句。敬人回了好，向后一靠仰躺在座椅上。

「……还真是辛苦啊，莲巳旦那。」

鬼龙的声音伴随着舒缓的轻音乐响起，像如丝缎般流淌的清泉。

「啊啊」

音乐像淌入脑海的河流。敬人紧绷的神经缓缓放松，不知不觉间已经闭上了双眼。

回到家里刚巧见过结束了一场法事的莲巳住持。去替天祥院家奔忙的事敬人一早说过，况且两家世代交好，莲巳住持向来对他与天祥院小公子的私交也没有过多干涉。倒是鬼龙还是头回见面，敬人正斟酌着要怎么开口介绍的时候男人低头来了个标准的九十度鞠躬，「承蒙关照。」

莲巳住持多半是愣了一下。因为敬人自己也是一样。

身为寺庙的主人要说与各方势力全无牵扯自然不太可能，况且说到底极道本身就和寺庙有着不小的渊源。鬼龙身上这黑道带出来的做派瞒不了别人，所以敬人刚想好了吐到嘴边的介绍词也收了回去。

「……父亲，这位是我请来的司机。」最后他说。

鬼龙也敏锐地察觉到不对，进了房间开口就要道歉。敬人想了想说没关系，父亲迟早也会见你的。他的性格不会多说什么。

鬼龙看上去明显还有些歉意，但他顿了顿只是说，「那我先——」

「…………啊，等等。」敬人想了想开口说道。

同学会的消息让他想起另一件事来。

他和朔间两个年轻时志同道合练习音乐，又怕干扰佛门清静，干脆将寺院的旧仓库改造成了坚固的隔音室。只要房门一关任两人在里面闹得翻天覆地外面也不会听到半点声息。后来朔间和他分道扬镳，那个仓库也就此封存，唯一的钥匙掌握在他自己手里，再也没人踏入过半步。

直到不久之前。

布满旧物的屋子是个适合整理思绪的地方，尤其使用这些旧物的人与敬人正烦恼的事有着不小的关联。那天他心绪不定之下推开这扇久违的仓库大门，浮游的灰尘在阳光下四处飞散最终归于虚无。

手指按到门边打开了灯。墙壁上挂着两人曾经用过的吉他，键盘，架子鼓，话筒，外套。乐谱还凌乱地散在桌面——朔间的手笔，否则它们应该被整整齐齐摆在架上。敬人走过去捡起一张，手指敲击着桌面唱出声来。

「…………」

他最终去取墙上的吉他。

而这吉他此刻被鬼龙接了过去。男人看上去也多少对吉他有些了解，动作多了几分小心翼翼。敬人翻出手机给他看了地址，说到「朔间零」这个名字的时候声带的振动让他觉得异常陌生。

「没问题，交给我吧。」鬼龙说。表情平静看不出什么情绪。

聚会在三天之后，现在寄出的话完全来得及在那之前送到。

倒也不是分钗破镜人散曲终，不过既然是属于过去的事物，事到如今就交到曾经拥有它的人手中吧。

稍晚些又去看英智，病床边正盛开着五色的鲜花。

探病的人大多规规矩矩，那么此时的鲜花会出自谁手自然不言而喻。敬人走进房间，银发的魔术师闻声抬起头来朝他挥手夸张地打了个招呼。

「Amazing！我们又见面了呢，莲巳君？」

「呀，敬人」

英智清醒着，看上去精神状态不错，靠在床头乖乖看着日日树泡他那杯红茶。看他这样敬人倒是放心下来，松了口气还是说别给病人吃外来食物啊，你这家伙。

英智只当听不见——敬人也早该习惯了。日日树为他这位从来不会让人省心的青梅竹马端着茶杯，看着英智喝了一口后又转过来问他，「右手君也要来一杯吗？」

「……不必了。」

魔术师日日树涉要说起来是英智的新欢。天祥院小少爷途经市民广场的喷水池边遇到了做着表演练习的银发男人，命运般的一见钟情。

这人来历颇为神秘，几乎笼罩在一片迷雾当中……而不只是身为魔术表演者的故弄玄虚。虽然在英智的择友上敬人认为可以以对方的喜好作为第一判断标准，但这个日日树身上隐藏的危险性还是让他感到十分不快。

……不，绝对不是因为他早已因为这个魔术师的恶作剧而感到不堪其扰了，并且几乎每次都难以成功躲过。

日日树没有受邀参加生日会，事实上他直到昨天似乎还在国外举办巡回表演，想来多半是临时赶回来的。有这人在也不方便说得太多，敬人将慰问品在床边放下，打算简短问候几句就离开。

「…………」

抬头的瞬间头上多了一朵花。

他也没生气。这种捉弄人的把戏是日日树涉的强项，应该说一切看起来像是魔法的东西都是这家伙的强项。敬人平静地把花从头上取下来并飞快扶了扶眼镜，开口继续说他的话。

日日树涉夸张的时候给他怀里变出过一捧玫瑰。红色和粉色交错的货真价实的鲜花，除此之外还有更多零碎的花瓣从四周纷纷落下。有那么一瞬间敬人几乎整个被淹没在花瓣的海洋里，他推了推眼镜好不容易看清四周，面前的英智正拍着大腿笑得上气不接下气。

……不过现在英智可笑不出来。

对外宣称中弹在医院治疗完全是出于敬人最初的命令，事实上天祥院小少爷在保镖的保护下基本只受了点惊吓——尽管翻倒在地的那一下也实在不怎么好受。敬人进来前虽然向医师了解过情况，看见青梅竹马这副样子也早就什么医疗报告都忘得干净了。好在这个日日树涉不走寻常路，敬人说三句他也要插两句让人无法回答的话进来，敬人才没在说教中花费超过半个小时。

但他最终脚步沉重地走出病房，合上房门长舒了一口气。

路上再次回了天祥院夫人，得到的新消息是天祥院当主大概明天傍晚赶回本市。听到这条情报的瞬间敬人忍不住捏紧了手机，从后视镜里看到自己因为用力而开始发白的指节。

他忍不住扫了眼鬼龙。男人正专心开车，没向他这里投来半分视线。

一天实在过于漫长。

他在做梦。

日落而息的寺院夜晚向来能够保证良好的睡眠质量，所以敬人已经不记得自己多久没有做过梦了。但在能够意识到这件事之前敬人发现自己正身处在一片火海里，跳动的热焰吞没他的肉体凡胎。

他在这个梦里停留了片刻，然后有些迟钝地反应过来这或许是一个身体催促他醒来的信号。于是敬人爬起身来，再检查了一遍窗帘才按亮房间的灯。

深夜工作不是什么好的体验。上一次熬夜处理事务恐怕还要追溯到他和英智的高中年代。被严格保护着的天祥院家独子那时只不过是个玻璃温室里娇养的少爷（当然敬人认为那家伙直到现在也没有太多改变），相比之下没有继承家业压力的敬人确实有着更多自由活动的空间。英智和他怀抱着同样的梦想，而至少在那个时候，这份梦想的沉重之处几乎全然被敬人揽过来扛在了肩头。

他叹了口气揉揉眉心，确认好虚拟地址后发出又一封简短的邮件。

第三天的早课过后敬人立即动身。司机还是鬼龙，一个月过去这个男人对寺庙朝五晚九的作息已经不会再有怨言了。来到天祥院家的时候夫人已经起了，敬人在大门外下车，远远听到她正和几名警官高声争执。

天祥院夫人看到他脸色才缓和了些。几名警员一脸无奈地鞠躬告辞，在台阶上与敬人擦肩而过。

「来调查事件的警察，」看上去难掩疲倦的贵夫人说，脸上还带着点怒意，「——但帮不上什么忙，都是群饭桶。」

原来天祥院家的私人武装昨天已经彻底搜查过现场，当天警察没被夫人允许进入，但职责所在，这几位警官今天还是来问了一遍。敬人顺着她询问有没有什么线索，夫人耸了耸肩，又是那个并不明显的厌恶表情。

话不方便说得太多，况且等到天祥院当主回到本地恐怕调查工作又会有新的进展。于是敬人再聊几句就转换话题谈起英智的事。这个时间本家上下一片忙乱，英智在保镖们的护卫下呆在医院反而更有好处。夫人看上去同样打算让英智在医院住到事情彻底解决，敬人点点头表示照做，一面有些漫无边际地想起了医院里英智的表情。

说起来天祥院夫人当天夜里也受了点轻伤，但常年滑冰骑马驾驶飞机的她在体质上显然比病弱的英智强上不少。当主与夫人向来都对这位唯一的独子相当疼爱，只是这份关心在英智本人看来或许更接近一种过度保护了。当然，无论什么时候，年轻人总是向往自由的。

或许在这点上敬人也是一样。

告辞之前他又陪着天祥院夫人把情报理了一遍。敬人那头是帮忙拜访宾客，夫人这边则把家里当天参与生日会的人员都调查了一番。杀手离开现场时和守卫有过短暂交火，天祥院自家的人手各有伤亡，还有两人直到现在也不知所踪。

「失踪，」敬人皱眉，「那这两人……」

夫人说他们的行踪已经在调查中，具体的还要等当主回来。其余守卫的口供里大概可以拼凑出杀手的逃脱路线，但潜入的方式始终无法确定……逃亡路线走的是由雇佣来的安保公司负责的区域，在这方面调查多少也有些困难。

敬人好奇问了句雇佣的安保公司？夫人说你去见见那个叫守泽的也好，他也受了伤在医院。你们好像认识？

「……怎么又是你，守泽千秋。」

敬人扶了扶眼镜低头看着床上的男人。

「哦！早上好呀莲巳！那是给我的花吗？」

守泽半个肩膀裸露出来缠着绷带，往下延伸到腰部，腹部往下的部分隐约有血渗出。但他看上去精神还不错，在敬人转身把花放在床头的时候又开了口。

「谢谢——你没受伤真的太好了。我听说天祥院也在住院，很担心他，但我现在这样也没办法去看望——」

敬人想了想说你还是好好休息吧。话说，你这家伙竟然当了保卫吗。

千秋耸耸肩笑起来，说算是给朋友帮忙吧，

他和这家伙岂止是认识。大学年代他和英智就认识守泽，一个特技演员，身手不错，只是似乎把电视剧里那种过剩的正义感也带入了生活中——某天英智翻了个窗准备往下跳打算以此躲避寸步不离的那群黑衣保镖，正在计划着怎么找着力点下一秒就听到了楼下传来的惊呼声，「同学！请你振作一点！！」

似乎将英智当成了要跳楼轻生的学生，守泽千秋一面大喊一面绞尽脑汁地想着鼓励他人的台词。不管这些话的效果如何但他的行为本身毫无疑问足够轰动，英智准备出逃前联系了敬人，但直到敬人赶来却只看见还没散去的围观人群和楼下早已搭好的气垫。

那时他在英智被送去的医院第一次和守泽千秋说上了话。一个太阳般的年轻人，身上似乎总是散发着那股活力和热情。

直到现在也一样。

守泽侧腹中了弹，本身问题不算太大，他本人旺盛的生命力又加快了恢复的速度。他也没看到杀手的脸，想了想只说似乎杀手对天祥院家相当熟悉！逃出去的过程丝毫没有迟疑

敬人皱着眉思考，说究竟是什么人……

他还没再说下去房外又来了探病的人。满身水气飘进来，开口甜甜地叫了声千秋~

「奏汰！」守泽千秋的表情亮了起来。

敬人警觉地向后退了两步。

深海奏汰是另一个重要人物。

他是某个古老的地方帮派的儿子，一直以来都因为这层身份相当知名，至于本人看上去则丝毫没有加入黑帮的想法。敬人和这家伙的关系始终不远不近，虽然早就认识但彼此都只停留在一个见面叫得出名字的程度。

甚至或许深海这家伙是讨厌他的……但深海讨厌过什么人吗？还在大学的时候他和英智傻乎乎地站在里社会的门外试图朝内张望，这时笑着的深海奏汰出现在了两人的面前。

「你们也有什么烦恼吗？」第一次见面时他问。

有事找到黑帮的人多半是遇到了自己无法解决的麻烦，换句话说能够帮助街道解决纠纷的组织才能称得上是黑帮。深海奏汰大概是从小对这种场景就相当熟悉，所以开口询问的时候也显得顺其自然。

——要说起来，倒是他们从那时起就对不起这个人了。

湿淋淋的深海奏汰和病床上的守泽千秋抱在了一起。敬人吓了一跳刚想劝告两人分开，深海瞪大眼睛认真地说了句，「补充『水分』，千秋才能好得更快哦！」

从守泽千秋这里没有获取什么消息，倒是意外知道了他和深海奏汰正在同居中。想来所谓安保公司或许多少也和这个人有点关系吧。敬人本想要不要邀请深海吃个午饭，抬手摸了下手机却意外看到一条他没想过的来电。

朔间零。

说不清是什么的情绪在看到那个名字的顷刻间生长起来，像无数藤蔓朝上攀援深深扎根在心脏深处。他匆匆告别了守泽和深海，来到走廊上才接起通话。

「哟，莲巳。」

「………………朔间、……前辈。」

朔间收到了他送去的吉他。偏偏在这个时候。多年前志同道合的伙伴在电话那头问要不要约个饭，轻松得像是一个许久未见的普通朋友。

但偏偏是这个人。

敬人想了想，点头同意。

「……但我下午会有事，只能约午餐。」

他开始后悔起昨天一时冲动寄出那把吉他的决定了。

说到朔间零这个人……

这个人啊——

再早些年的时候敬人或许还愿意将这个人称为最了解自己的人。总有些事情他和英智不会向彼此说明，但面对这个人的时候，似乎什么事情都可以拿出来讨论并最终得到解决。

朔间像是突然之间出现的。浮游飘忽，捉摸不透。有那么一个时间人们都喜欢围着朔间转，而敬人也只不过是人群里沉默旁观却按捺不住好奇心的一个。固执和不愿服输的心理使他没像旁人一样求助于朔间。当然这可能是因为敬人从一开始就不相信除了自己之外的事物能够引导自己的选择。朔间倒是相当喜欢和他交谈，时至今日敬人印象里还残存着两人一直辩论到深夜才各自告别的场景。

多年的交流和辩论让朔间了解敬人所有的行事风格和思维方式，甚至一些为达目的必须采取的手段也被那个人不带恶意地称为「玩弄那些小聪明」。如果成为敌人，朔间会是最难缠的对手……这个念头从脑海一闪而过，但敬人意识到自己甚至不愿深入设想这种局面。

好在两人眼下的交谈完全与此无关。

他们坐在咖啡馆里。朔间零选的地方，过去他们还是伙伴的时候也经常在这家店聚会，加上身为后辈的大神一起。两天后的聚会除了大神之外还包括当年因为乐队而聚集起来的朋友们，但今天只有敬人和朔间。黑发的男人点了杯番茄汁，细长的吸管伸进去漫不经心地搅拌，敬人想起来当年摇滚乐队时代那个关于吸血鬼和魔物的设定。

已死之人抬头看他一眼，「莲巳君？」

「有什么事，朔间？」

故作镇定不是难事，敬人一向习惯如此。他掩饰性端起杯子喝了一口，苦的。

朔间零挑了挑眉毛。

「明明是久违的再会还摆着这样一张脸吗，汝也还真是变成了死板的大人啊。」

「……我不明白你在说什么。我们都已经是大人的年纪了吧。」

「呵呵呵……」朔间零轻笑起来，向后一仰靠在椅背上，「时间过得真快呢。」

敬人明显地皱起眉。话题滑向不那么令人愉快的方向。「你也会怀念过去吗？」

朔间摇头，眼睛像猫般眯成愉快的细线。

「吾辈年纪大了，过去的事情都已经开始记不清啦。如果不是汝将吉他送过来，恐怕连当年的事都要忘记了呐。」

「……………」

朔间总是一副游刃有余的态度，像是所有的事情都已经到了他的掌握之中。近日来敬人早已疲于思考，再面对这个人的时候干脆放弃了任何故作正常的掩饰和伪装，只是本能地收回了几乎所有想说的话，以免自己意外之下暴露出任何原本不该暴露的部分。

这使得他沉默下去。——就「莲巳敬人」这个人而言颇为少见。好在朔间没有继续谈下去。他们又交换了一些无关紧要的对话。敬人尽量避免谈到自己的近况，这会令他产生一种难以掩饰的焦虑。

但朔间零很快发现了他的不对。黑发的男人用手指拨弄了一下吸管，「汝有正在烦恼的事吗？」

「没有。」敬人下意识脱口而出，但下一秒就恰好对上了那双血红色的眼睛。他后悔这么说了。

——只要将自己的问题拿出来与这个人讨论的话，什么事情都可以被解决。

想来当年的追随者们也正是为了追求这种安心感而围绕在他身边的吧。但是，莲巳敬人早已不是能够向这个人寻求依靠的小鬼了。他的眉头紧皱起来，脸上显而易见地写满了不快。

朔间零似笑非笑，「汝也变了呢？莲巳君哟。」

——变了吗？

开始隐藏秘密、不再向这个人袒露心扉了吗？

敬人自己也知道自己在这个人面前永远不可能天衣无缝。这个男人总是游刃有余的，像多年前两人都还年轻，他被朔间零拉着手从天台一跃而下时他甚至还能听到耳边那个人夸张肆意的笑声。

但此刻面前的朔间仅仅只是坐在那里，脸上带着若有似无的笑意。

「……啊啊。」最终他回答。缓缓闭上了眼睛。

耳边像是传来呼啸风声。地下live house嘈杂的欢呼，手指翻动乐谱留下的细碎轻响。

和这个人在一起的回忆，无论过去多久也不会忘记。

——尽管如此。

「——毕竟，已经不是当年那个小鬼了啊。『朔间前辈』。」

朔间零意味不明地笑起来，伸了只手朝他举起杯子。

这个人不会阻止他。从开始到现在。

天祥院当主的飞机在下午抵达。

走的时候敬人给门外等待的鬼龙带了杯外送咖啡，想了想又在车里看着对方喝完才决定出发。这个微妙的时间差让他在赶到医院的时候恰好迎面遇上从天祥院英智特护病房出来的当主一行人。

「天祥院先生。」

有了他和部下的报告夫人足以对英智眼下的状况了如指掌，可天祥院当主本人对于这个唯一的继承人难免多上几分挂念，亲自前来看望也是情理之中。敬人顺着问了几句英智的状况，转身跟上当主的脚步，一同回了天祥院本家。

和夫人不一样的是天祥院当主并不介意与警方有限度地合作，在这个问题上两人产生了短暂的矛盾。这不是敬人需要关心的，他适度地移开目光，把注意力投注到早些时候对于现场血样的分析结果上。

……没有结果。

除了天祥院家自己的人手和各方的保卫人员，现场没有任何血迹是属于杀手的。

在混战中毫发无伤这点不是身手了得就能做到的。这无疑说明对方是暗杀的高手。监控录像早已经被反复研究过，就连敬人本人也至少看过三遍以上。既然从现场的搜查里得不到太多信息，与警方合作就可以将从视频获取的特征与城市录像数据进行分析比对，采取另一条路线进行搜查。天祥院夫人最终点头同意，脸上还残存着一些隐约的不快。敬人出言安抚了她几句，将自己这边收集到的情报在脑海中又梳理了一遍也依次回报。

「……」

在敬人说这些的时候天祥院当主那双眼睛沉默地盯着他。平静底下隐藏着愤怒的目光——尽管不是针对他的。

后知后觉，他开始感到不安了。

告辞出来已经是夜晚时分。敬人坐在车里思考了一会，说先别回家，我们去海边。

轿车在海风里悄然停下。敬人开门下车，丢下一句「我要静一静」就独自走向了海边的围栏。

鬼龙依言没跟过来。这个码头早已荒废，况且在下车的途中他已经观察过四周的动静。敬人将手按上领带，从领带结内侧小心抽出一枚电话卡。他拨通那个暗记在心的电话。

「……唔，怎么了，老板？」

「天祥院家的两个守卫失踪了。」敬人顿了顿，下意识地压低了声音，「是你们做的？」

「守卫？——啊，想起来了。因为在途中被人追上，就把他们给解决掉了。放心吧，尸体已经处理干净了。」

「……啧。」敬人皱起眉头，「你们昨天没报告过这个。」

「抱歉抱歉——不过啊，在那种情况下自保也是本能的行为吧？」

敬人明显地露出了不快的表情。但他没说话，想了想才说天祥院家主回来了。你们最近小心行事，不要妄动。等到时机合适，我再安排送你们出国。

对面应了声知道，紧接着笑了笑说啊，说到天祥院，我们当天看到老板你了哦。

「？」

「听声音就知道了，穿着黑色西装的是你吧？护着那个天祥院的小公子，那满脸的担忧还真是令人感动啊。不知道如果那个少爷知道了——」

「——这不是你们该了解的事。」敬人有些烦躁地开口打断。

对面笑了一下，说那倒是没错。对了老板，我们这边的兄弟们想再商量一下酬金的问题。

敬人皱眉说我们已经讨论过价格，如果有异议的话应该在当时提出而不是现在——

为首的一下就笑了说事情总有变化。况且老板你谈合作时那副苦大仇深的样子真是情真意切，可是说到底你和那小少爷之间的关系不也是瞒着我们嘛。那在这份工作的危险性上我们是不是应该重新考量呢？

「…………………………」

很快对方报出一个数字，而这个金额让敬人的眉头皱得更深了。

钱是不能再给的。他是次子，在这个时间私人账户的大额变动足够引人警觉，把柄太大他不能冒这个险。敬人想了想，开口说我一时筹不到这么多钱……

「啊啊，暂缓几天也没问题，好聚好散大家都想吧？」电话那头的声音顿了一下，「只要您稍微展现一点诚意的话」

「…………明天见一面吧，」敬人想了想说，「你们还在我准备的藏身处吗？」

对面笑了一下说究竟在不在呢，我们的藏身之处就不劳您担心了……明天上午在之前那个码头见如何？期待您的诚意。

敬人几乎是咬着牙说好。挂了电话拔出手机卡点燃，直到把那一团焦黑投向海水的时候才发现自己的手指在微微颤抖。他在寒风里又缓了好一会才平静下来，最后看了眼海水，转头穿过仓库区去找鬼龙。

男人还等在那里。不过这也是毫无疑问的。空旷无人的码头区域只有那辆车静静停在原处，像沉沉夜幕中的一抹亮色。看到他来鬼龙才动了动转过头来，摇下车窗说你终于来了——大晚上呆这么久可别着凉啊，快上车吧，旦那。

敬人说啊啊。沉默了一会又说鬼龙。

「嗯？」

「你也下来吧，后备箱有些东西需要你帮忙搬运一下。」

回去的路上两人都很沉默。鬼龙不是傻子，况且实打实的黑帮人士接触烈性炸药的机会原本就高于常人。

说起来这家伙虽然暂时被敬人收留下来打个工，可关于具体的工作职责都还完全没有确定。黑帮出身的历史自然不方便询问太多，所以至今为止敬人都没对这个男人有过表面信息之外的了解。

他看着驾驶座鬼龙的侧脸和那一头红发，想了想说，「鬼龙。」

「怎么了，莲巳旦那？」

「你喜欢什么茶？」

「……啊？」鬼龙看起来很明显地愣了一下。

但好在这个尴尬没有持续太久。很快两人到达莲巳本家，敬人顺势提了句一起来喝个茶吧。鬼龙的眼神变了一下，点点头说好。

茶道总是能让人心平气和。鬼龙的坐姿意外地笔挺端正，在敬人泡茶的时候也没有做出任何惊扰。敬人把冒着热气的绿茶递过去，男人抬起手腕稳稳接下。

「感觉如何？」

「……我可喝不出什么。」鬼龙回答。

「茶道遵守『和、敬、清、寂』四规，在这点上与禅宗的理念是一脉相承的。只要踏入茶室，就理当抛却一切烦恼和杂念，获得心灵的平和与安宁。」

「是吗。但你看起来正烦恼着啊，旦那。眉头都皱起来了。」

「……不要让我提起来啊。」敬人掩饰性地喝了一口茶，「泡茶也好，和你谈心也好，都只是我想要释放压力、消除烦恼的一种尝试而已。我最近烦心事很多，这点你也能看出来吧？」

「……啊啊。」鬼龙应道，他的目光停留在敬人握住茶碗的手上，「不过，还真是寺庙的人独有的发泄方式。」

自从捡到他以来这个男人几乎从不评价他人。敬人放下杯子，看着鬼龙的目光从手上移动到他的脸上。「你就当作是寺庙的孩子一直以来养成的习惯吧。无法超脱杂念和欲望的人没有办法成佛，所以，必须不断与自己的执念斗争。」

「真是固执的想法。远离烦恼最快的方式应该是忘记它吧？」鬼龙耸了耸肩，「当然，一本正经的旦那可能不知道怎么去做就是了。」

又是个没听过的语气。敬人挑起眉毛，「你是说，你能教我怎么忘记这些事吗？」

鬼龙帮他短暂地忘却了烦恼。尽管那效力只有两三个小时。

敬人仍旧在清晨醒来，腰腿还残留着令人陌生的疲劳感。

在日常衣物的遮挡下看不出来，鬼龙的肩背部都被大片复杂精细的纹身彻底覆盖了。摘了眼镜的敬人看不清晰，只能下意识地用手指描画那些深色流畅的线条。

「是罗刹。」他身下的鬼龙突然开口，听上去有些僵硬和不适。

「…………抱歉。」

敬人触电一般道了歉。但在俯下身的时候难以避免地对上了罗刹恶鬼那双圆睁的眼睛。

满室佛香里男人背上那只凶形恶状的鬼眼珠眨也不眨地瞪着他。一瞬间倒让敬人产生了些恍惚错觉。

他甩甩头把这些残存的情绪赶出脑海，一如往常穿衣起身。

还有很多事情等着他去做。

出门前接到医院的电话，本应被严密看管的英智执意出院。医护人员和天祥院的保镖们将他拦下，但随后查房的护士就发现英智消失在了病房内，床上只留下几片散落的羽毛。

…………日日树涉。

敬人几乎是咬牙切齿地啧了一声。

英智从小的时候就不耐烦呆在医院。说起来原本也正是十几岁的青少年，在阳光下自由漫步享受生活才是这个年纪的常态。这种时候敬人多半会在医院陪着他，给病床上的那家伙念些最近的漫画书或者自己的新故事。英智通常会好奇地问这问那，好不容易在脑中对角色们的冒险有了点概念就露出一脸神往的表情。

再长大了些那家伙才开始喜欢往医院外跑。越来越大胆，到最后甚至要兴师动众去找他。其情可悯其罪难恕，每一次把人找到后敬人板着脸进行的严词说教也就从此成了定番。

但偏偏在这个时候——那家伙的身体——

敬人有些恼怒地一手按上桌子，向那头的医护人员简单嘱咐了几句就挂了电话。

意外状况接二连三袭击而来。他揉揉眉心，试图靠着回想起昨夜茶室的佛香和那双罗刹恶鬼的眼睛强迫自己冷静下来。

电话那头的人在上午依言到访。

敬人坐在海边小屋还有些潮湿的木质长凳上，保险箱放在脚边，上着密码锁。

照片他当然看过，现场那段视频更是被反复研究了多次。不过这还是第一次见到本人。来自惯常使用暴力的武人的无形压迫感让敬人不禁暗暗咬紧了牙根，硬着头皮站起身来迎接走进门来的两人。

眼前是当天动手的其中两个男人。还有两人在门外等待——同样埋伏在门外的鬼龙通过喉麦向他报告了这一点。一身黑西装的男人举起右手，看似毫不在意地向他打了个招呼。

「哟，老板。」

「…………………………」

和这类人打交道本应相对简单，只要有足够的金钱作为交换就能达成自己想要的目的。因此这个方面原本是敬人的计划里相对而言不需要多费心思的那一部分。

——如果没有出现意外的话，事实也本应如此。

谈话进行得并不算愉快。当着两人的面敬人进行了支付原定尾款的操作，早已事先准备的安全账户和资金，不会引起任何波澜。但除此之外，接下来要谈的东西才是要点。

关于突然被要求的追加金额敬人仍旧打算用「暂时筹不到资金」继续拖延过去，但彼此都知道这个借口难以服人。很快将人命看作一场交易的人先不耐烦起来，状似威胁地挑了挑眉毛。

「说起来，当时老板你不是给了我们一张生日会场的地图吗？我们把它夹在蛋糕盒子里，用同城快件寄到了天祥院少爷所在的医院哦。——虽然只能寄到前台，但恐怕那家医院现在正被严密地监视着吧？」

「…………！」

——的确如此。

说实话敬人没料到这几人竟然来这一招。他和天祥院夫人将英智留在医院意在保护，自然会多派人手加以关注。即使英智本人现在无法看到，但如果天祥院家的保镖们得知了这样一份邮包——不，只要送到前台，他们很快就会得知……

「说起来最近的礼品店服务真不错，连送达的时间也可以指定呢。同样地只要作为寄件者的我提出，那么中途收回当然也没问题。」

「你们——」敬人咬着牙，「……就算这样，我这边的麻烦我一开始就声明过了。」

「啊啊，不过，我们这边也已经说过了吧，只是需要老板你的一点诚意而已。」

一面说着，男人的目光投向了敬人脚边的保险箱。

保险箱里是空的。不完全是。

另一种意义上价值千金的东西静静躺在里面。

如果可以用语言解决就再好不过，刚好他擅长此道。但总有些局面需要言语之外的事物才能解决，正如对着马的耳朵念佛毫无意义……

「……这就是，」

最终弯腰去提保险箱的同时敬人无声地发出指令。

「——我的诚意。」

男人的躯体在他眼前整个爆裂开来，从肩头到左胸。

千钧一发之际敬人翻滚着躲开了子弹和飞溅的血迹，大脑有那么一瞬间跟不上身体的反应。听到室内枪战的门外两人抢进室内，而他抬手还击的动作明显慢了那么几拍。

就在敬人因为意外状况而难以避免地开始慌乱的时候，来自鬼龙的子弹从背后射穿了男人的心脏。

手指颤抖着放下枪，又确认过几人都没有了呼吸。直到这时敬人才长舒了一口气。

虽然早就做好了杀人灭口的准备，但真正做起来则完全是两回事。

——有背负罪恶，让重要的人从此自由生活下去的觉悟吗？

——有背负罪恶，也要完成自己一直以来的梦想的觉悟吗？

他有。他只是——需要时间……

敬人英智都会用枪，早在高中的时候就分别学习过。不过英智因为身体原因更多地采用了理论和视频学习的形式，但敬人自己可是实实在在到演习场场练过很长一段时间室内近战。即使如此——

即使如此——敬人看了看眼前倒下的尸体。还击的最初几枪他多多少少都打偏了，原本能引以为傲的枪法在这种时机完全没有显现出半点过人之处。而相比之下，鬼龙最后的那一击简直可以称得上冷静。

对了，说到鬼龙……

就在这时鬼龙踏进仓库，在他背后站定了脚步。男人沉默一会开口时语气仍然没什么变化，敬人几乎开始觉得这平稳的语调能让他安心了。

「……接下来怎么办，旦那？」

鬼龙平常地说。像是他并没有刚刚开枪射杀一个穷凶极恶的亡命徒。

「————」

手心全是冷汗。但敬人深吸一口气，强迫自己冷静下来。然后他转过身，用尽量与平常没有两样的语调继续发号施令。

「……你会开船吗？码头边上有一艘灰色的快艇，把它开过来。」

他需要安慰，但不是现在。不是这种场合。

鬼龙没说什么地转身出去。男人的动作很小心，没踩到半点地上飞溅而出的血迹。

敬人面对血泊又冷静了一会，最终站起身走出了仓库。他心神不宁地又望望岸边，下意识地摸出私人手机，按下号码拨通英智的电话。

是的，他需要——

电话拨通了。

当然英智曾经把他的电话号码屏蔽过很多次，但这一次并不。敬人几乎是松了一口气地听着拨通的提示音响起，但下一秒耳边听到了越来越近的手机铃声。

——不是从手机里，而是在身后。

熟悉的手机铃声越来越近。与此同时的是……

行动飘忽而缓慢，甚至脚下行走时还有些蹒跚。一个白色的身影突兀地出现在了将四周老旧厂房切开的小路中间。

「呀，敬人。」

「英智！太好了，护士说你坚持出院，我担心你——」

激动的话语戛然而止。

因为他看到了英智的表情。

他金发的青梅竹马站在一片光明里。那表情也被完全笼罩，像是降临凡间的天使。但越走越近的英智紧紧抿着嘴唇，那双水面般的眼睛里毫无笑意。

「敬人。」英智说。

「英智，」他有些慌张地说，像是一瞬间失去了全部的语言能力，「我不是——我只是……」

「……敬人总是很厉害呢。」

天祥院英智像是梦游一样，带着轻松惬意、仿佛浮游在甜美梦境一般的虚幻笑容说道。

「从以前开始就是敬人一直支撑、背负着我，给我带来无穷的温暖。虽然是同龄人，但在当时的我看起来，什么都能做到的敬人简直就像是小小的神明一样哦。」

「…………」

「但是我是会成长的。敬人其实也很明白这一点吧？巢中的幼鸟如果被照顾得太好的话，它是一辈子也不可能学会飞翔的哦。」

「所以，已经可以了，敬人。」

他看见他的青梅竹马握着枪——敬人从没有想象过这样的画面。不，英智不应该握着枪，那家伙不适合这种事。他应该——

「接下来就交给我吧。」

高贵而纯洁的天使说。只有在说到这里时，他才终于露出了微笑。

在日日树涉的帮助下英智逃出医院。早在昨天会面时魔术师已经放出一只鸽子偷偷跟着敬人，这时报告他的所在位置自然不是难事。身为目前知名人士的英智暂时没敢乘坐交通工具，两个人全程步行移动过来才花了想象以上的时间（当然绝大部分路程里是日日树涉抱着英智移动的）。

连番变故之下即使是敬人也不免感到疲惫。他仍然挡在仓库门口，却第一时间收起了枪，垂下头叹了口气只说出了抱歉这两个字。

英智歪了歪头说，我很生气。

「英智……」

「敬人不问我的意见、不考虑我的做法就行动，甚至没有让我知道你在做的事。是不是从始至终，敬人就没有把我当成朋友过呢？」

敬人沉默不语。

「或者说，」英智换了个语气，声调重新轻快起来，「敬人认为我没有能力解决好自己的事呢？不谙世事的、只要乖乖待在玻璃温室里就好的小鬼——是这样没错吧？」

「……我没有这样觉得。」

「呵呵，不过这些都还是以后再谈吧。」

英智几乎是笑了起来。日日树涉从阴影里走出来，无声地站到他的身边。

「既然说了『交给我吧』，那还是要先漂亮地解决敬人惹出的麻烦才行啊。」

不是犹豫的时间。既然英智出现在这里那就必须有效利用起来。敬人几乎是强迫自己冷静下来，没花多少时间就说明了蛋糕的事情。英智仍然眯起眼笑，「交给我吧。」

陪同的日日树没有多说什么，眼下也只能认为他可以信任。英智想了想决定先回医院解决这个事件，敬人沉默了一会最终只目送好友转身离去。

——的确，有什么东西已经不一样了。

很快鬼龙把船开了过来，在海边按响了汽笛。这间小仓库的后门直通水上，敬人回身走进房内，指挥着鬼龙一起通过后门将尸体逐一搬运到这艘早已准备的船上。

即将结束的时候他的电话响了起来。英智的声音里带上了焦急，「敬人！」

「你完全可以扔下我逃跑的，鬼龙。」换着弹夹的间隙敬人说。

他暂停的时候鬼龙不能停。「……怎么了？」男人奇怪地抽空扭头看了他一眼，「到了这个时候才说这种话吗？」

两人各自靠在门边，保持着持枪姿势不间断地向外还击着。

「…………算了。注意别受伤了，即使现场被破坏，他们事后也会检查血迹。」

鬼龙耸了耸肩，「是吗。这还真是强人所难。」

英智两人才离开不久，迎面就遇到了天祥院当主。

千钧一发之际日日树涉手一扬变装成了敬人的脸，顺势被搀扶住的英智开口说逃出医院和敬人来追查线索，在里面差点遭遇危险……。当主看上去暂且相信了这个说法，并让这个「敬人」带着自己的孩子先行离开。而为了以假乱真两人甚至开走了敬人的车——他倒不怀疑这个魔术师是怎么做到这一点的。

但这也意味着被留下来的敬人本人不得不将计就计。

——不过那有什么不可以呢，反正事情也不可能变得更糟了。

天祥院当主不可能是获取了蛋糕的信息后赶来码头的。如果是那样他不会对假冒的「莲巳敬人」没产生任何反应。更大的可能性是杀手被人发现，或者这些人行动的过程中在什么地方留下了蛛丝马迹。他的身份没有暴露，这点是目前为止最大的优势所在。

已经到了这个地步大脑竟然奇迹般地再度转动起来。敬人把枪抛还鬼龙，转手卸下了自己那支枪上的消音器，「我们反击。」

鬼龙不置可否地照做，然后看着敬人趴在仓库的窗沿上朝着逐渐接近到射程边缘的人群打出了第一枪。

交火开始。

天祥院当主带的人手足够多，即使他们两人枪法都称得上不错，能勉强防守住一时半会也已经是极限了。好在敬人原本也没打算长久地防守下去。他沉着脸，在又一个弹夹即将打空的时候开口，「交给你五秒。」

「没问题。」

「五秒后我引爆炸药。你要抓紧时间上船。」

鬼龙有些惊讶地挑了挑眉毛，「这里还有一具尸体。」

「来不及了。留下尸体才能解释仓库里的血迹。」

海面上的包围还没有形成，但已经可以听到从岸边驶来的船的马达声。海风里敬人跳上甲板滑进舱内，手扯着缆绳朝屋里喊了声快来。

子弹呼啸擦过耳边。他突然有种虚幻的不安感。

但下一秒鬼龙就推开了房门。满身带着硝烟气息的男人身手敏捷地跃下台阶落在舱门口，稳住身体反手又是一枪，「走吧。」

敬人在发动快艇的同时按了起爆器。在爆炸的冲击和热浪推动下，小船摇晃而去在水面切出一道突兀的白痕。

爆炸很成功。专心驾驶的敬人只能从后视镜的反光里看到码头的状况。火光和冲击能够抹消一切，而他与鬼龙冲向仍然平静的海面。

结局当然是打喧哗祭。几年过去敬人英智两人都已经有了彼此的势力，再也不是当初被各种因素牵绊裹挟的无力少年。这个喧哗祭应该比原作的矛盾要尖锐不少，毕竟是真的打架而且这里的敬英矛盾比原作大……

当年敬红两人驾船逃生的最后驶到开阔水域炸了船，船上有早准备好的潜水用具但敬人实在体力不支，最后爬上岸来还靠了鬼龙红郎的一臂之力。回去受了凉又强撑着陪天祥院家四下搜查不能给人看出半分不对，这背后当然少不了鬼龙的扶持。经过此事两人重新认识彼此开始加深了解，几年过去已经成了不可分离的伙伴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 敬人搞事和敬英关系的概念是从《旧事重提》文章来的，敬红关系的概念则是主要从追忆流星篝火的故事产生……  
> 讨论茶道的部分我自己觉得很有意思，要是能够多写一点就好了，但我已经懒得写下去了……当然全文里其实到处都是这种“写不下去了”的地方  
> 认为角色之间的关系还没有达到爱情的程度，所以什么cp tag也没有打。当然如果接下来继续发展的话大概也是和原作类似的展开吧。  
> ……我喜欢看敬人被人打乱节奏啊（重复一次）  
> 感谢阅读


End file.
